The Story of A Gravestone
by MightyMongoose
Summary: Before all I knew was the dark. I thought that was a bad thing, and I dreamt of seeing the world. But when I finally did, I wished I could have remained in the safety of my dusty closet. Mine is the story of a gravestone. Warning: Character Death


_Gravestone's Thoughts_

"Spoken Words"

Before, all I knew was the dark. I had never seen anything beyond the small wooden room where I was crafted. The old man who sometimes entered to take some of my kindred stones, I assumed was my master. I knew not his name, only that he always had a sad look in his forest-green eyes. It was as though he was in a state of constant mourning. Nevertheless, he had been appearing more frequently of late, sometimes taking many stones with him at once. Whenever he came, I always stood up a little straighter, hoping to catch his eye. I wanted to know where the others where headed, and desired to follow. Little did I know that staying in my safe little world, free of sadness, would have been a better dream.

When it was finally my turn to leave, I felt quite old. After all I had dwelt in this stuffy room for six months and was ready to see the world. However, my youth still remained and I was frightened of the unknown.

A pair of old withered hands lifted me from my quiet corner and took me to another room. The man took an old rag and delicately wiped the dust from my surface. He laid me on a cold metal table and left for a short while.

I took this time to take in my surroundings. I was in a slightly larger room, filled with various tools. Hammers, cloths, and chisels filled the area. It looked more like a woodshop, with the dents and burns on the floor and walls. My 'exploring' was cut short as the man with the green eyes returned.

He had a hammer in his right hand and a chisel in his left. I wondered for a moment what they were before he struck.

Itai, did that hurt. It felt like he was engraving something into my very being. All the while I could see and feel the tears leaking from my master's eyes. I vaguely wondered what could have made him so sad. The words he muttered out indistinguishably did not help much.

"So young……they're all so young…..it's not fair. Why is it always the children?...I hate this job…I hate it."

I did not understand what he could have meant.

Soon the pain had ended, and a polishing cloth was run over my surfaces. My rough edges were sanded and I was sure that I was gleaming.

All too soon I was taken gently from the table and brought out to a counter. A man in strange green clothing stood there, his eyes red.

"The stone is finished. All of the engravings are as ordered." To show the customer, my master lifted me up, and I made a special effort to shine.

Choking back a sob, the man answered. "It's perfect."

What could possibly be wrong? Was I not good enough? Why did this man tear up when he saw me?

There was not enough time to wonder much longer as I was wrapped up in a soft cloth and felt myself being lifted and carried quite a distance. When I was finally uncovered I was stuck in the ground before a large hole.

Why was I here? I would get terribly dirty here on the ground, especially with all that soil over there.

But my attention was diverted when I heard a great many people sobbing. A few of them appeared to be carrying a long wooden box.

I was very confused, especially when the box was lowered into the hole before me. The man from before, the one who was in the green jumpsuit which was replaced with a black one, stepped forward and spoke.

"We gather here today to mark the passing of Hyuuga Neji. He was a powerful shinobi and a large asset to the village, but he was much more. He was a hard worker who wanted to improve, he was a bird trying desperately to escape its tethers, and he was a loyal companion who cared for his friends more than anything."

These words confused me. Who was this Neji person? If he was so great, why was everyone crying?

Then it clicked.

Hyuuga Neji was the one in the casket. He was dead.

I felt saddened, even though I had never met him before. I turned my attention back to the man.

"Which is why we are here; for Neji's loyalty to his friends. For that loyalty he gave his life; he gave his life so that others may be saved. To protect his village and his companions, Hyuuga Neji took a kunai to the heart. For us. And for that we honor his sacrifice and promise that we will be stronger because of it."

I pull my gaze from the man; I cannot take anymore of this. I look to the crowd. I see two figures prominent there: a girl with two buns atop her head, and a boy who looks to be smaller version of the man speaking. Tears run freely down her face, but his eyes are dry with a haunted look about them. They look lost.

A blonde stands behind them, his hand on the dark-eyed boy's shoulder. His own features are pained; he tries not to cry, but he is fighting a losing battle as tears streak down his tanned cheeks.

Soon the dark-haired man is finished speaking, the casket is buried, and slowly the crowd disperses.

Only those four remained.

The blonde walks towards me first. He lays a calloused hand on my surface and murmurs quietly to me.

"Why? Why is it always you Neji? You deserve better than this village ever gave you. I want you to know that I never saw you as caged. You were always flying, soaring, far above where those chains you thought bound you to this fate…I'll never forget you Neji."

The boy slowly turns and walks away without looking back.

I feel myself on the verge of tears myself.

_This is not what I wanted. _

For a long while there is silence. The three, which I would later learn to be the remainder of Team Gai, did not move. They seemed too stunned to move.

_This is not what I thought the world would be like._

The man stepped up to me next. He sets both hands on my cool surface.

"My student. I blame myself, I should have been faster and now you are gone. You had a choice. Your life or the lives of others. You should have never had to make that decision. I should have protected you. Never again, never again will I fail a student as I have failed you. We all miss you Neji."

The man left several tears behind on me, before flitting off.

_All I wanted was to see the light._

The remaining pair stood before me for what seemed to be hours longer. The sun began to set and was growing weary.

The bun-adorned girl walked forward. She collapsed before me and sobbed.

"Why Neji? Why did you have to leave me? I loved you; I loved you more than anything else! I can't stand living now that you aren't here…I just have to hold on until I meet you again. I would wait forever just to see you one more time. I love you."

The girl I would learn to call Tenten picked her weeping from up from the ground.

_But instead I got sadness and grief._

Lastly the boy with dark eyes and hair was the only one left.

He slowly approached me and knelt before me. He traced the engravings on my front.

"A good friend, a proud shinobi, a free bird, Hyuuga Neji." He whispered softly. I could only assume that those were the words that adorned my surface.

I looked to the boy and saw his shattered soul behind his eyes. The tears finally broke loose and fell from the dark orbs.

"It should have been me. You had to make a choice, a choice between two lives; mine or yours. Dammit Neji, why did you pick mine? You should be here, living, breathing; not me. I still need you, my friend. I need you."

The boy hurled himself the ground and wept. I could feel my own heart breaking, as the poor boy before me felt his.

To have all of those people come and cry for you. To have them stay by your side and mourn your memory…

…you must have been quite a person, Hyuuga Neji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Just another sad little oneshot, involving me killing off Neji again. I know it's not very good, but I came up with the idea while at my Uncle Paul's funeral. I just felt that I needed to write it down.

I know he would probably not want a fanfic written after him, let alone a fic about ninja, but he was in the army during WWII, so probably understands the camaraderie better than I ever will. This is for you Uncle Paul; I hope your first Christmas with the Lord is special. I miss you.

Merry Christmas everyone! Eat, sleep, drink (not alcohol if you're under 21!), and be merry!

Hugs,  
MM


End file.
